


匣中兽

by MomokoAckles



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomokoAckles/pseuds/MomokoAckles





	1. 匣中兽01

-01-  
樱看着眼前肥硕猥琐的男人，心底是绝望的。  
她不知道究竟发生了什么事，她明明是在家里的卧室里，她还记得自己那时候还在用Line和闺蜜聊天，紧接着接下来的记忆就是她从一个巨大的会所里醒来，她被绑在椅子上，场内唯有的灯光全笼在她的身上，刺眼的白光叫她睁不开眼，只能隐约看见面前是一群黑压压、带着面具要人看不清面容的脑袋。  
只听到在她身旁，有人拿着麦克风大喊：  
“50万一次，还有人要出更高的吗？还有吗？”  
“100万！有人出价100万！还有更高的吗！”  
“120万！120万一次！120万两次！120万三次！”  
“咚！”是木槌重重砸在桌上的声音。

是的，樱被眼前这个男人买下来了。  
男人朝她“嘿嘿”地笑，肚子上那垒了一层又一层的肥肉随着他的笑声一颤一颤，恶心得叫樱汗毛倒立。  
然而更恶心的，是那男人在她身上肆意游移的手，在樱最隐私的地方下流地亵玩。樱无法忍受地挣扎，但她的嘴被人贴上了胶布，四肢也被从床四角延申出来的锁链锁着，那几下挣扎不过是在原地滑稽地扭动身子。  
男人见樱无力反抗的模样愈加兴奋，整个肥胖的身躯覆在樱的身上，如某种软体动物半亢奋地蠕动，恶臭发酸的气息尽数喷洒在樱的颈间，樱被熏得差点要晕过去。  
“乖，一会你就会快乐的呵呵呵，叔叔给你上个好东西。”男人脸上的横肉全都是扭曲的，他一边笑，一边从裤兜里掏出一个小盒子。  
男人拧开盖子，用手指挖出一大块膏体，手游动着向下，探进樱的裙底。  
“唔——！”从来没被人探寻的地方被男人粗鲁地拨开布料，涂抹上膏体，那冰凉的膏体似预热则融，一瞬间就化成一滩粘稠的液体，随着体温愈来愈热，像是有什么东西在下体烧着了一般，又像是有万千虫蚁一个劲地要往体内钻，又痒又麻。  
“舒服吧？”男人发出令人作呕的笑声，“这可是好东西，多弄点，一会你就会谢谢叔叔了。”说着，男人又挖了一大块膏体，抹在那已经彻底湿润的下体，又脱去樱的上衣，抹了一些在那已经有些挺立起来的乳尖。  
“呜。”樱禁不住发出一声似泣似嗔的喘息，那药膏不知道是什么东西，不一会樱觉得自己的体内生出一种奇异的渴望，那些平日里羞于提起的部位好似被虫蚁叮咬过，难耐地发痒，樱不住地扭动身体，想要缓解那股痒意。  
看出药膏已在樱的体内发挥作用，男人饥渴地扑了上来，肉乎乎的手肆意地抚摸着樱的身体，恶心与情欲，逼得樱绝望地落泪。  
“砰！”  
房间门被人大力推开。  
樱还未反应过来发生了什么，覆在她身上的男人被人掀翻在地。  
“呃啊——！”男人惨叫一声，冲进来的人一脚踩在他的肚子上，掏出一张银行卡扔在男人的脸上，语调冰冷地说道：“这个女人，我买下来了。”  
男人痛苦地喘息几声，冷笑道：“你要买我就让吗？唔——！”  
来人的脚狠狠地踩了下去，看着男人的脸空气不足涨成了绛红色，嘴角勾起一抹近似残忍的笑容，“我给你两个选择，要么你收下这笔钱立刻滚，要么——”  
来人从袖中掏出一把小刀，贴在男人的喉口边，一字一字似冒着森森冷气，“你就下地狱去享受你的温柔乡吧。”  
“噫——！”男人被吓得涕泗横流，捡起地上的银行卡麻溜地滚了。  
来人朝男人的背影嫌恶地冷哼了一声，才转身走到床前。  
樱这时候才总算看清了来人的面目，半昏不亮的顶灯勾勒着来人凌厉的线条，隐隐勾出一张俊美无俦的脸，只是那张脸却面无表情，一双挡在无边金斯眼镜后的黑瞳在昏暗的灯光中如隔着雾般朦胧，还来不仅凑近细看，就被当中的疏离与清冷怔住。  
然而樱认得这张脸，准确来说，这张脸樱再熟悉不过。  
这是她的大学同学——  
“佐……佐助君？！”来人刚帮樱撕开嘴上的胶布，樱便迫不及待地惊呼，“你怎么会在这？你是来救我的吗？”  
佐助居高临下地看着樱，没有说话，因为逆光的缘故，樱也看不清他脸上的表情，但因为遇到认识的人，樱惶恐不已的心渐渐落回到实处，然后又想起自己现在和赤裸没什么两样的情形，慌忙用手挡住自己的胸部，红着脸结结巴巴道：“佐助君……你、你能帮我解开吗……还有我的衣服……”  
佐助却没有动，只是直勾勾地看着她。  
樱不解地抬头，却是触到那双晦暗如什深的眼眸，心底一个激灵，但樱还是下意识地选择相信眼前的人，因为……  
樱的脸微微发热，低声催促道：“那个佐助君，麻烦你快解开这个锁链。”因为再呆下去，她的身体恐怕就要按捺不住了。  
尽管那个男人离开了，可是施加在她身上的情药还未解，随着时间流逝她体内酸痒的欲望愈演愈烈，樱忍不住夹紧双腿摩擦，又因为这点饮鸠止渴的动作难耐地溢出几声喘息。  
“佐助君……快……我、我要不行了……”  
佐助像是终于听到樱的呼唤，手缓缓伸向樱的头顶，解开了锁链。  
樱松了口气，她的四肢已经酸软得打颤，勉强坐起身，伸手向地面，想去拿自己的胸罩穿上，佐助却突然揽住她的腰，阻止了她。  
“佐助君？哇啊——”  
一股强硬的力道把樱拽进一个炙热的怀里，敏感的身子不可抑制地颤了一下。樱在佐助的怀里抬起头，困惑地问：“佐助君，怎么了？”  
佐助依旧没有应答，手掌贴着樱赤裸的脊背，沿着那凹凸的曲线缓缓向下，在腰间裙子的边缘摩挲，细长的手不费吹灰之力地一点点撩起樱的裙摆。  
“佐助君你要做什么？”樱惊叫着一把按住佐助的手，不敢置信地瞪着头顶的人。  
佐助轻笑一声，低头附在樱的耳边，低哑的声音缓缓道：“你说……我要做什么？”话音刚落，佐助的另一只手忽地探入樱的双腿之间。  
“佐助君，不要！”樱害怕地闭上眼，却又因为闭眼，佐助的动作反而越发无法忽视。  
佐助一只手插入樱身下的穴口，又缓缓地抽出，扯开一抹极其恶劣的笑容，“已经湿了啊……”  
听到这句明显的调笑，樱羞耻得全脸通红，拽着裙摆试图去遮掩那不堪的下体，支吾道：“不……不是这样的。”  
“都已经这样了，你还要忍耐吗？”佐助一个翻身将樱压在自己身下，粗暴地扯掉那已经“摇摇欲坠”的裙子和内裤。  
“不——不要！”樱失声尖叫。  
但身上的人充耳不闻，甚至强硬地掰开她的双腿，令樱的下体彻底暴露在空气中，已经微微吐着水的穴口因为这突然的变故，紧张地缩在一起，包裹着它的肉壁在佐助炽热的视线里一颤一颤的。  
从一个绝望中跌入另一个绝望的樱近乎崩溃，她双眼擒着泪，瞪着身上的男人，他一如她平日里常常见到的那样，带着斯文的无边眼睛，衣着雪白的、带着清新的薄荷香的白衬衣，若是从阳光中走来，风撩动他鬓边的碎发，怎么看都如一位名画中才存在的贵公子，美好得叫人心动。  
樱还记得，她见到佐助的第一眼，对方就是这个样子，教她一瞬间就沉沦，不可抑制地喜欢。  
然而就是这个樱偷偷藏在心底里的男人，用着他平日里完美的模样，把手伸进了她的内裤里。  
“不要这样佐助君，我求求你不要这样！我认识的佐助君不是这样的！”樱近似哀求一般地哭喊着。  
不知樱的话哪里踩到了佐助的痛处，对方的面容倏地有些扭曲。佐助捏住樱的下巴，令她必须直视自己的眼睛，只见那幽深的眼瞳中，暗流滚滚地涌动着，深不见底的阴蛰。  
樱害怕的想要挣扎，佐助愈加用力地捏住她的下巴，痛得她低低哀叫了一声。  
“怎么？你不是说你喜欢我吗？怎么就不敢看我了？”佐助怒极反笑，只是那笑容中的阴郁叫樱心底直打突，“看着我啊，春野樱，你既然喜欢我为什么不敢看我？”  
樱无助地啜泣着，“佐助君，求求你不要这样，求求你放过我吧。”  
“放过你？”佐助冷笑一声，“不要做梦了，我刚刚花下一笔大钱买下你，你现在已经是我的人了。”  
“我可以还钱，你放我回家，我会让我爸妈还你钱的！”樱恳求道。  
“我不想要钱。”佐助的拇指摩挲着樱的嘴唇，在她耳边声音沙哑地低喃，“我想要的东西你给不了我。”  
说完，佐助吻住樱的嘴唇，将樱的话语尽数吞没在纠缠在一起的唇舌之间。  
樱奋力推搡着想要挣脱，却被佐助反手扣住，死死按在两边，同时调换着角度，用力吮吸着樱的舌根，樱被吻得又痛又麻，一齐发作的情欲搅弄得她大脑发晕，唇齿间似乎弥漫开一股近似血液的甜腥味。  
在佐助要将她体内的空气吸尽之时，佐助终于放开了她，用大拇指按压着樱被吻得红肿的嘴角，樱大张着嘴大口喘息，脸上泛起一片情欲糜烂的潮红，佐助看着樱在自己身下，一副毫无防备任人可攫的模样，眼底的阴暗森森地转动着。  
佐助再次俯下身，吻住樱的嘴唇，身子卡进樱的双腿间，一只手摸索着插入樱湿润的肉穴中。  
“唔……”饥渴已久的肉穴宛如获得缓解的甘露，紧紧地吸附住佐助的手指，佐助轻勾起嘴角，直接又捅进两只手指，模仿着性爱的动作前后进出。  
被细致磨平的指甲刮过樱的肉壁，细微的酥麻如电流一般游入樱体内深处，一种陌生的感觉在樱的体内积郁，喷发，激得樱头皮发麻，下意识地就想逃离。  
于是樱猛地一推佐助，沉迷于少女肉体的男人没料到樱突然会这番动作，一时竟被推开了些许，樱趁机手忙脚乱地向前爬行。  
然而没爬几步，佐助一把抓住樱的脚踝又拉了回来，一手紧紧箍住樱的腰，幽黑的双眸紧盯着少女，语气冰凉地说道：“你还真是不听话。”  
樱已泪流满面，手无力地抵在胸前，哭着哀求道：“佐助君，你放过我吧，求求你了。”  
“为什么要哭？你不是喜欢我吗？”佐助温柔地抚摸着樱的脸，话语却是毫无起伏的冰冷，“这样的我，不是你喜欢的吗？”  
“不要这样佐助君，求求你不要这样，”樱哭得上气不接下气，“我喜欢你佐助君，但我不喜欢这样，求求你，不要做了好吗？”  
“呵……”佐助冷笑着，大拇指插入樱的嘴中，逼迫着她张开嘴，透明的津液从嘴角滑落，佐助盯着樱这副糜秽的表情和那条被吮吸得发肿的舌头，微微眯起眼睛，一字一字残忍道：“春野樱，我偏不。”  
下一秒，尖锐滚烫的疼痛似要把樱撕裂一般，直直地往她体内钻入。  
从未被人侵犯过的地方，被人粗暴地直接撑开，狰狞搏动的性器强硬地插了进来。  
“啊啊啊——！”樱承受不住地尖叫，四肢胡乱地挣扎，可是那体内的凶器像是焊在了她的体内，将她死死地固定在原地。  
“佐助君，你放过我吧！放过我吧！”  
佐助当然不会放过她，他用力地掐住樱的腰，不等她适应，胯部就狠狠地撞上她的下体，又稍稍远离，再狠狠撞上，连带着那火热粗硬的阴茎在她体内凶狠地进出，一下一下直捅到樱体内最深的地方。  
“不！不要啊！”樱无力挣扎着，撕裂的痛楚教她面色一片惨白，可是体内的东西却一下比一下还要暴虐，好像要把她捅穿一般用力，樱能清晰地听见肉体碰撞在一起时激烈的声音，还有那肉缠着肉，滋生出一片淫水的“啧啧”声，把两人结合的地方弄得又湿又粘。  
渐渐的，不知道是不是春药的作用，阴茎重重擦过的地方撩起一阵比电流还要强烈百倍的酸麻感，逼得樱大脑晕眩，细碎的呻吟逐渐染上了些许娇媚的喘息。  
“哈啊……啊……啊……”  
佐助挑起锋眉，戏谑地问：“舒服了？”  
理智尚存的樱被这调侃逼红了脸，冲着佐助声音沙哑地低叫：“不是……”  
佐助哼哼两声，忽地从樱体内拔出，然后把樱翻了个身，已经被插得粘腻糜烂的穴口再一次被插入，空虚的肉穴贪婪地痉挛般地收缩。  
“唔！”樱娇喘一声，她跪趴在床上，像只小狗一样，未等她反抗，身后的佐助又大力地动作起来。  
佐助把她压在床上，动作猛烈地操着，搅弄着樱的一滩淫水与红肉，体内发情的春潮汹涌地翻滚，逼得樱承受不住地哭泣呻吟，十指用力地绞住被单，身体不住地发抖，那点点理智被这灰暗欲望彻底淹没。  
佐助看着身下樱失神的模样，一股怪异的满足感油然而生，他不禁伏低身子把樱抱在怀里，直至感受到胸口盈满的感觉，那躁动的灵魂才终于稍稍安抚了些。  
佐助知道自己不该碰触樱，这么阴暗的自己，和干净无瑕的樱永远都是两个世界的人，但是在看见樱那张被情欲逼红的脸和那扭动着的、美好的胴体，一直被关在心底深处的猛兽猛然叫嚣了起来。  
——要了她！快要了她！  
那个野兽大叫着。  
理智的铁链勒得他灵魂扭曲而疼痛，可是他还是不由自主地伸出手，在触碰到她细腻的肌肤的那一瞬间，猛兽出匣了——  
佐助紧扣住樱的胳膊，抓着她，如野兽在其身上驰骋一般，凶狠地把自己胀痛的欲望操进去。  
——就这么污染她吧，把她彻底毁掉，让她永远只能呆在自己的身边。心底幽深处，有一把声音反复说着。  
佐助俯低身，将樱相较起来瘦小许多的身子完全裹进自己的怀里，细密的汗珠让肌肤相贴的两人粘的更加紧密，身下抽插的动作又快又凶，像是要把她操进床垫里，像是要把她活活操死。  
但哪怕她死了，他再也停不下来了。

“哈啊！啊啊啊——！”樱失控地大叫，身子如触电般颤动着，这几欲逼人的快感强烈得让她难以承受，她想要逃，却被佐助死死地按在床上。  
“说，你是我的，你只被我一个人操。”  
已经被情欲折磨得崩溃的樱已然做不出什么回应，樱就像一个被玩弄得失去了意志的破碎的娃娃，唯有这副淫荡敏感的身体，还依旧不知餍足地吞吐着佐助的阴茎。  
“说啊！”失去耐性的佐助用手指搅弄樱的口腔，津液胡乱地淌了出来，打湿了身下的被单。  
“呜……”樱难受地皱眉，顺从道：“是……唔嗯……我是你的……啊……”  
“说你想永远被我一个人操。”佐助一边伸手揉捏着樱的乳房，一边在她耳边恶劣地说道。  
樱闭目仰头，被弄得一塌糊涂的嘴无力地开合着，“我……想被佐助君操……哈啊……”  
佐助满意地亲了亲樱的耳尖，捏住她的腰疯狂操干，带着身下的木床一同跟着激烈的摇晃，发出吱呀的响声。  
又一波汹涌的情潮令樱绝望地颤抖起来，被操得酸软的四肢无力再支撑她的身体，整个人软倒在床上，身后的男人顺势压了上来，一只手掐弄着她的乳尖，粗大的阴茎在她身体里鲜明地搏动着，每每顶到深处，都似要把她的子宫顶穿，樱崩溃地哭喊：“哈啊……啊……佐助君，不要了……求求你……不要了啊！”  
佐助闭了闭眼，掩去他眼中翻滚的暗涌，他大力地捏住樱的乳房，一边抽插，一边发狠地说道：“叫出来，我让你更舒服。”  
“啊……哈啊……我不行啊……啊，我要……啊……佐助君……我要你……哈啊！”樱声音沙哑地、失魂地呜咽。  
“好，我这就满足你。”佐助抱起已经烂成一滩泥的樱，让她坐在自己的怀里，沾着淫水和融化的膏体的阴茎湿黏黏地重新挺进那已经被操得水亮红肿的肉穴，且因为体位的缘故，阴茎一下子捅入了更深的地方，刺激得樱又娇喘连连。  
“我这样插你，爽吗？”佐助自上而下地顶撞，每一次插入几乎要把囊袋一起插进去，樱流出的淫水打湿了他的胯部，两人连结在一起的地方火热又潮湿，淫秽的水声不绝于耳。  
“啊啊……爽啊……哈啊……佐助君……再快一点……哈啊！”樱扬起头颅，已经失去灵魂的她，此刻仅剩下一具沉沦于肉欲的躯体。  
佐助连同樱的两条腿一起抱起，用力地把她举起，又重重地把她按下，如打桩机一般快且猛地锤在樱体内最敏感的点上，樱猛地撑大眼睛，不住地叫唤。  
“哈啊……啊……佐助君……啊……”  
佐助操弄的速度越来越快，也越来越狠，任樱怎么哭叫，都不停下抽插的动作，插得樱一瞬间以为自己可能真的要这么被操死过去。腿间的情潮涌出了一波又一波，樱不用看就知道身下一定是糜秽不堪的样子，淫液肆意横流，发红的小穴被佐助的阴茎插出白沫。  
忽然，佐助收紧胳膊，把樱又压回床上，抱着她快速地冲刺，龟头整根拔出，又凶狠地完全没入，抽插得樱又敏感的痉挛起来。  
“哈啊……啊……佐助君……嗯啊……我啊……”樱被佐助插得说不出一句完整的话，但是体内的酸麻却是越积越多，像是节节攀升的潮涌，就快要将她彻底淹没。  
佐助低下身子，亲吻着樱的耳尖和肩膀，喘息着说：“樱，我要射在你的里面。”  
樱大张着嘴无助地抽气，灭顶的欲望吞没了她，她已经不知道自己在呻吟着什么，只是在情欲翻滚间，下意识地顺从了她身上疯狂的兽欲，“哈啊……啊……你射吧佐助君……射给我吧。”  
大股大股带着腥臊味的乳白色液体涌入樱的体内，覆在她身上的男人低吼着，那还粗硬的阴茎仍在一个劲地往里顶，带着那粘稠的液体一起捅进她的身体里。樱被这炽热的精液烫得发抖，激烈的感觉把濒临极限的她猛地击倒，樱瘫软在被褥中，泛红的脚趾绷紧，身体控制不住的阵阵抽动。  
粗重的呼吸交织在一块，樱茫然地看着头顶的男人，那帅气的脸庞满是粘腻的汗水，深色的鹰眼紧紧地盯着她，就好像她是一只猎物，而身上的野兽早已虎视眈眈。突然，佐助猛地向前一挺，痉挛的身子达到了快感的最高阙值，樱尖叫了一声，在这炙热的视线中——  
高潮了。

佐助靠在卧室床头的靠垫上，不同的是，此时的房间比起刚刚那间昏暗逼仄的屋子宽敞了许多，装修也是偏向时尚简洁的黑白风格——这是佐助自己的卧室。  
佐助的身旁还躺着赤裸着的樱。佐助低头看了眼已经疲惫的昏睡过去的樱，把被子拉高了一些，刚好掩住她满是红痕的肩膀。  
佐助抽了口手里的电子烟，他不喜欢抽这个，但担心过重的焦油味会扰醒睡梦中的樱，佐助还是翻出了这个他自己都不知道上一次使用是什么时候的事了的玩意。  
被稀释过的尼古丁并没有很好地安抚神经末梢的胀痛，佐助仰靠在床头上，烦躁地捏了捏鼻梁，无声地深呼吸。  
放在裤子口袋里的手机突然震动了一下，佐助掏出来看了一眼，眉间的沟壑又深了些许。他随手将电子烟放在床头柜上，起身走出房间，在关门的一瞬间，不知是有意无意，力道比起平时放轻了许多。  
门外一名黑衣男子已早早候在门口，见到佐助，低头向其恭敬地行礼。  
佐助皱着眉，不耐烦地颔首，“他怎么来了？”  
黑衣男子忽略过佐助话中的不敬，回答道：“老爷听说你从黑龙帮那带回了一个人，所以……”黑衣男子巧妙地没有继续说下去。  
佐助烦闷地“啧”了一声，越过男子走下楼。

这里是佐助家的别墅，或者准确地说，是佐助养父大蛇丸的。  
佐助刚走到客厅便看见那个坐在轮椅上身形消瘦的男人，常年不见光的皮肤是死人一般的灰白。因为过于消瘦的缘故，脸上的肌肤都凹陷了进去，仿佛只剩下一层被骨骼撑开的皮，看起来甚是诡异。  
但佐助已然习惯了，他淡定地走到大蛇丸的跟前，冷淡地问好：“父亲。”  
大蛇丸勾起嘴角，发出一串尖涩沙哑的笑声，就好像一把锐利的刀划过一架破败的小提琴，“佐助，我听说你今天从黑龙那抢了人，那人……”大蛇丸金属色冰冷的眼瞳微微上抬，定格在佐助俊逸的脸上，本就可怖的脸因为这个笑容显得愈加鬼气森森，“好像是你的同学？”  
“嗯。”佐助没有否认，“举手之劳。”  
“举手之劳？”大蛇丸嗤笑一声，“你几时是这么好心的人了？”  
佐助低垂下眼睑，不吭一声。  
“哼，算了，我也懒得管你，”大蛇丸脸冷笑道，“但你自己惹出来的事自己收拾，别指望我给你擦屁股。”  
“是。”佐助应道  
大蛇丸脸色变了变，骷髅一般的手紧紧掐住佐助的胳膊，“宇智波佐助，我警告你，当初要不是我收养你，你早就跟垃圾一样，腐烂在街头了。”  
佐助依旧面无表情，只是眼底阴暗的森气诡异地滚动着，他冷冷地盯着眼前这个形如枯槁的男人，看着他得意的神情，胸口里似有一团阴冷得结冰的霾扎破了血管，死死地卡在那，让每一下呼吸都又冷又痛。  
佐助当然没有忘，被大蛇丸领养的那一天，那是他人生最屈辱的一天。  
他站在一堆正在腐烂发臭的尸体前，脚下是已经凝固了、的发黑的血液，外面滂沱的大雨伴随着狂风像在发出声嘶力竭的吼叫，房子里却静得近乎死寂，连呼吸声都听不到。  
忽然一道闪电划破了半边天，惨白的灯光一瞬间照亮了昏暗的房间，照亮了地上尸体的脸，两男一女。  
“怎样？要跟我走吗？”站在佐助面前的大蛇丸勾起一抹残忍的冷笑，“但若是跟我走，从此以后，就只能听我的话，愿意吗？”  
佐助抬起头看着大蛇丸，黑色的眼瞳森冷的阴鸷腾腾升起，眼底深处，是如污血般浓重的暗红。  
外面的雨下不停，带着屋子里的空气也变得潮湿阴冷，佐助被冻得身体差点失去动弹的能力，好不容易才屈起酸痛的膝盖，缓缓地跪下。  
稚嫩的拳头从指缝间冒出涓涓鲜红的血液，滴落在满是血液的地板上，片刻便再也寻不到踪迹。  
佐助听见自己声音沙哑地、屈辱地说道：“我……愿意。”

佐助回到自己房间的时候，樱还在昏睡。  
佐助在门口静静地站了好一会儿，才稍稍挪动站得发麻的双腿，走到床边。  
睡梦中的樱乖巧得像个精致的人偶，月光照得她的脸白的发光，宛如上好瓷器细腻的瓷壁，只是那秀气细眉微蹙，时不时会从鼻尖溢出一声小动物一般微弱的呜咽，似陷在不安的梦魇中。  
佐助被蛊惑般地伸出手，拇指在那泛红的眼尾流连不去，轻轻按揉，力道不轻不重，像是怕扰了人的睡眠，又像是怕无法留下印记。  
佐助叹息了一声，樱于他仿似有一种奇怪的魔力，就像种在笆篱地里的黑暗的种子，一不小心就会生出带着毒刺的黑色藤蔓，在月光下疯狂生长，在不经意间就会悄然把一整片笆篱都占据，他被团团围困在正中央，被藤蔓上的玫瑰甜蜜的花香吸引，但倘若碰触，势必会被那毒刺扎破手指。

佐助自认自己从不是一个善良的人，在5岁那晚亲人在他面前惨死的那一刻，就好像心脏被人用刀残忍地掏空了一半，然后又被散发着腐臭味都血肉所填满。他这一生，手里握着的，早就只剩下沾血的刀子，和发霉的饼干。  
平日里在外人面前的绅士有礼，雪白的衬衣，洗干净的手指，但只有佐助自己知道，在这之下，是匣中暗暗偷窥的嗜血的野兽。  
但春野樱却偏偏撞了上来，像一只初生的雀鸟，不知人间险恶、毫无防备地停在凶兽的爪牙上，散播着纯真的香甜，引得佐助心头的野兽骚动，无数个梦回，佐助都撕碎了樱雪白的裙子，用他的孽根捅进她的身体，让她在自己的身下辗转呻吟，他用各种下流的语言侮辱她，用情趣玩具亵玩她的身子，用自己的精液灌满了她的肚子。  
当触及樱滑腻的肌肤，这在黑暗深处的欲望终于再也裹藏不住，野兽冲出匣子，撕破了所有的虚伪，他狠狠地占有了她。他对她做尽了梦里的事，硬拉着她一同沉入肉欲的漩涡，明知道这么做可能会毁了眼前的人，但是佐助一边唾弃着如此无耻的自己，一边又因为莫名的兴奋而停不下来。

佐助俯下身，手从眉眼滑到嘴边，还未消肿的、泛红的嘴唇，似恶魔的果实，诱惑着要他吻上去——实际上他也这么干了。  
佐助吮吸着樱的下唇，亲了亲上唇，又尤觉不够地挑开樱的嘴唇，舌头深入樱的嘴中，轻舔过她的上颚，又勾起她的舌头，舌面表面粗粝的颗粒相互摩擦。  
这么大的动静，当让扰醒了身下的人，樱难耐地半睁开眼，在看见面前的佐助一瞬间完全撑开，慌张地手忙脚乱地想要推开佐助，却对方眼疾手快地抓住两只手腕，禁锢在头顶上方，惩罚性地咬了一口樱的嘴巴。  
“唔！”樱吃疼地呻吟一声，她的嘴唇被咬破了，佐助含住那细小的伤口，舔舐吮吸，刺痛中带着几丝隐隐的酥麻。  
佐助一边亲吻着樱，一边撩起他专门为她换上的雪白的睡裙，裙子下面空荡荡地什么都有，手毫无阻拦地就能直接摸到白日里已被操得湿软的穴口，两只手指插了进去。  
“唔……不要！”察觉到佐助的意图，樱挣扎的动作大了起来，可两人的力气实在相差太多，无论樱如何抗拒，还是抵抗不了自己两腿被分开，搭在佐助腰两侧的命运。  
佐助用力捏住樱的双手令其无法挣脱，托起樱的胯部搁在自己的腿上，这样那糜烂泛红的穴口边毫无保留地暴露在他的眼前，不知是不是白天里被操得太狠的缘故，穴口边的两瓣肉呈娇嫩的粉色，微微向外翻。佐助的手指插在其中扣弄，每每抽出时，便带出一些未清理干净的精液，实在是淫秽至极，看得佐助下腹一热，本就半硬的阴茎彻底勃起，隔着衣服顶住樱的屁股。  
已经经过一次人事的樱当然知道佐助接下来想做什么，抗拒地直摇头，可是已经食髓知味的身体完全抵御不了佐助爱抚的动作，源源不断令人羞耻的快意让她控制不住地发出甜腻的叫床声，樱被自己这具淫荡的身子折磨得快要发疯。  
“春野樱……”佐助松开樱的双手，改而钳住她的下巴，逼着其看着自己，嘴贴着她湿热的嘴，喑哑的声音在一片暧昧的喘息声中低沉地响起，“你不是很喜欢我吗？你的喜欢能承受住这样的我吗……”  
“我……唔……”樱还未说完，佐助猛地低头擒住她的嘴巴，他并不想听对方的答案。  
佐助捏住樱的下巴逼迫她把嘴张得更开，舌头长驱直入，肆意挑弄，樱来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角缓缓淌出。同时，佐助不给樱反应的机会，早就硬得发痛的阴茎直挺进樱的肉穴中。  
“唔——！”一声高吭的淫叫吞咽在两人的唇齿间，被操肿的穴口在进入的那一瞬间有一丝刺痛，可是接下来令人无法喘息的抽插又瞬间勾起樱以为已经平息下去的情欲，激烈的感觉刺激得樱脚趾紧紧蜷在一起，刚刚那句问话的答案也被插得只剩下支离破碎的呻吟。  
樱被插得吟哦乱叫，再也说不出一句完整的话，只有实在受不住的时候，才尖叫着哀求佐助慢一点，但身上的人从来都不会理会，甚至架起樱的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，樱的身体几乎被压得对折。  
这个体位让樱清晰地看见自己被操得鲜红的肉穴是如何吞吐着佐助粗长的阴茎，樱羞耻地挪开眼，却被佐助捏着下巴强迫地移回来，佐助俯低身子，在樱耳边恶劣地笑，“好好看着，看我是怎么操你的。”  
“嗯啊……啊啊啊……不……不要……啊……”  
“由不得你不要，”佐助咬住樱的耳朵舔弄，“樱，屁股再提高点。”  
明明想要反抗，但耳畔低哑磁性的喘息如恶魔一般诱惑着她，已经尝过欢愉的身子也叫嚣着想要更多的快乐，樱涨红着脸，情不自禁地配合着佐助的动作抬高自己的身子，让体内的阴茎又插入更深的地方。  
“啊啊啊……太……太深了啊……”樱发出甜腻的娇吟，过大的力度冲撞得她灵魂都在颤栗，脆弱的肉壁被顶得变形，情事极致的快乐让樱又一次抛弃了理智，忘却了羞耻，肉穴已经自发地学会了吸弄那个带给它快乐的物件。  
佐助被樱的吸得舒爽，眼底黑色的欲望倏地愈演愈烈，笼住整只眼睛，一个疯狂的念头在原始运动的欲念中升腾而出，他俯低身子，胯部更加迅猛地撞击着樱的下身，股间被撞得发红。  
“哈啊……啊啊啊……太快了……不行啊……啊啊啊、停……停啊……啊啊……停下来啊……”  
“我不会停的。”佐助抓着樱的双腿不让她逃脱，在情欲漩涡的深处死死地按住樱抵死缠绵。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！”樱浑身克制不住地痉挛，在一次剧烈的冲击后，犹如万千的电子细胞在自己体内炸开了，快乐得身体的每一处都跟着发颤，花心深处喷出一股热液，从两人结合处溢出，弄湿了自己的屁股和佐助的胯部。  
樱失神地喘息着，她感觉自己像是被大力地抛向云端，浑身软绵绵地漂浮着，连手指尖都是软的。  
佐助放开樱的腿，翻过她的身子，吮吸着她敏感的颈部，刚刚高潮过的身子根本受不住这样的挑逗，樱的下身又颤巍巍地沁出水来。  
“等……等一下，佐助君……我不行了……嗯啊！”  
樱推拒着，但佐助只是拉起她的一条腿，沾着她的淫液的阴茎又黏糊糊地捅了进来。  
佐助亲了亲樱的耳朵，胯部再次挺动起来。  
“乖，今夜还很长。”


	2. 匣中兽02

-02-  
结果两人一直做到天亮，佐助才放过了樱。一天一夜的性事耗尽了樱所有的体力，做到后面她嗓子都已经叫哑了，好几次都被做晕了过去，又被激烈的动作弄醒，如此反复，樱完全记不得自己和佐助一共做了几次，也不记得自己是几时睡过去的。  
佐助帮自己和樱清理过身子，就换上衣服和手下出门了，从黑龙帮那边抢过樱给他带来了不少麻烦事，他需要一一去解决。  
佐助坐上车，仰头靠在座位上，揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。  
下属透过后视镜看到了佐助揉太阳穴的动作，关心地问：“少爷您昨晚没睡好吗？需要我叫医生吗？”  
佐助冷冷地瞥了眼前座的下属，“不用你多管闲事。”  
下属立时噤了声，跟随佐助的这些年，他当然知道对方的脾气有多差，只是一大早就心情不好，可见昨晚少爷抢回来的女孩并不怎么让他满意。  
然而下属的确是猜错了，樱没有让佐助不满意，但佐助倒也真的是心情不好，准确说，是烦躁。  
一种空虚的烦躁。  
无论他用尽全身力气想紧紧地去抓住，甚至克制不住地一次次在樱身上刻下自己的印记，一遍遍要她，这种空虚感却依然萦绕在他的心头挥之不去，唯有卑鄙的欲望在那空挡的地方发冷，冷得生疼。  
佐助闭了闭眼，压下心头那些繁杂的思绪，眼下他有更重要的事去做。

但佐助万万没想到，他不去找樱的麻烦，从不知安分为何物的春野樱却偏偏自己来找他麻烦。  
从黑龙帮出来的时候，他前脚刚踏出门槛，后脚被他吩咐守在自己房间门口的下属的电话就来了，遇见各种危险情况都不曾变过脸色的下属在电话里慌了神，磕磕巴巴道：“少爷，实在很对不起，我、我我……我没看好春野小姐，她……进医院了。”  
佐助猛地挂断电话，双眼像是要喷出火来，命令跟在他身旁的属下立刻开车，飞速赶往木叶市第一医院。  
属下全程顶着佐助足以杀死人的目光狂飙高速，在接连闯了三个红绿灯后，终于在佐助耐心告罄之前抵达了医院，而车刚刚停稳，佐助就立马打开车门冲进了医院。

宇智波佐助拉开病房门的时候，春野樱正拔掉手上的输液管，外套凌乱地披在身上，听到门口的动静她急忙把手藏到身后，眼睛里满是慌张和惊恐。  
显然这并不是佐助希望看到的景象。  
男人几乎是冲到她面前的，他一把抓住樱的肩膀仔细查看，一时间都分不清肩头的颤抖是来源于她的害怕还是佐助那双冰冷的手。樱背在身后的双手绞在一起，扭过头不敢看佐助的眼睛。她不知道这个男人从哪赶来医院的，但是他身上那股冷漠又危险的气味令人感到不适，他杂乱无章的吐息重重地砸在她的侧脸，她在房间右侧的立身镜里瞥到佐助紧皱的眉头。  
他捧起她的脸强迫她直视自己，像是要从那双碧瞳里寻找答案。但是他除了恐慌和疏离之外一无所获，甚至连一丝温度都捕捉不到。

“怎么回事。”

他保持这个动作，用如坠冰窟般的声音问出一个不带任何感情色彩的句子。樱伸出手想要拿掉他那双扣住自己的手，那上面充斥着血腥和尘土味，闻起来就让她一阵一阵地反胃。但是还未等她使出一点力气，佐助就反手抓过她的手，死死地盯着她因为刚刚躲藏而洇出血迹的手背。

“要我再问第二遍吗？”  
“是……是！樱小姐她，她想从房间逃出去，就从二楼窗户跳下去了……”站在门口的黑衣男子低着头，像是附和这沉重的低气压一般而把声音刻意地压低：“我们怕佐助先生担心所以一发现就赶紧送到医院来了……！”  
怕佐助君担心吗……？  
春野樱又从镜子里偷瞄了一下佐助的侧脸，他的眼神和他的线条一样冷硬，虚弱的女孩子为自己刚刚一闪而过的暗喜感到可笑，她自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，一把推开了离自己只有一拳距离的佐助。  
“佐助君，放过我吧。”

听到她开口，佐助松开了手，缓慢地在床边的椅子上坐下来，门口的人识相地退出去，关门的声音在她听来却像是死神敲响的钟。

“佐助君，”她抬头直直地看向男人，声音微弱但是坚定，“放过我吧。”  
可是下一秒她被佐助扼住脖子，椅子因为他猛地站起来的动作发出了巨大的噪音：“春野樱，你怎么就不能乖乖的呢？”  
如果乖乖的，就不会受伤。如果乖乖的，就不用面对没必要的挣扎。如果乖乖的，就可以好好地睡一觉，第二天醒过来什么都不会变。如果能有这样的机会，他也想在大雨瓢泼的午夜，在那座回荡着哀鸣的房子里，对着死亡说上一句，放过我吧。  
可惜没有如果，命运、时间、死亡和苟且，没有谁放过他。

佐助粗暴地拔掉她手上的针头，然后又坐回了椅子上。樱强忍着几欲夺眶而出的眼泪，她说佐助君你不是这样的，你不是这样的。  
坐在椅子上的男人褪去了外套，露出里面依然干净的白衬衫，他姿态优雅地抽出一张湿纸巾擦拭着自己的手指，那样子像极了风度翩翩的王子。恍惚间樱觉得这个人正流露出来别人都未曾见过的优柔，低着头认真擦去尘渍的男孩和她第一次见到的佐助逐渐重合，她是不小心摔倒的伤患，而他是前来探病的、自己暗恋的心上人。  
“是这样吗？”佐助把湿巾扔进垃圾桶，然后一颗一颗地解开自己衬衫扣子，“你心目中的佐助君，是我现在这样吗？”

20岁的宇智波佐助。  
是什么样子呢。  
他穿着干净的T恤和修身的长裤，喜欢坐在靠窗那排最后面的位置，会认真地记笔记，他能写一手清秀的好字。他也有偶尔上课走神的时候，老师在前面写板书，而他会把手伸出窗外摸一摸跳上来的脏兮兮的猫。

直到他把衬衫脱掉，露出肌肉紧实的上身，春野樱才发现一切不过是自己的想象。坐在椅子上的那个宇智波佐助，正等着她过去，和他一同表演什么叫做幻灭。  
“佐助君……让我回去，让我回去好吗？”  
佐助一把把她拉到身前，扶着她的腰强迫她坐在自己的腿上。他的手从宽大的病号服下摆里伸进去，拉下她的内衣，略带力道地捏起她的乳尖。樱被这个动作激得浑身一抖，她抓住佐助的胳膊想要让他退出去：“不要……让我回去吧……求你了……”  
可是佐助的力气比她大多了，他展开手掌整个覆了上去肆意地揉捏着，挺立的红豆磨蹭着他的掌心，盈盈一握的胸跟着他的动作被揉成了不同的形状。他吻上樱的后脖颈，一开始还只是星星点点的触碰，而后变成掠夺般的吸吮，白皙的皮肤上留下一颗颗只属于他的印记。他凑在她的耳边，湿热的吐息填充进耳道。  
“你知道怎么求人么？”  
佐助含住她的耳垂放进嘴里舔弄，好像那小小一颗软肉是什么香甜的糖果。樱被舔得浑身酥麻，身体止不住地颤抖着，可是她依然紧咬下唇不敢抬头，因为她知道只要她一抬头就能看见对面镜子里那不堪的自己，不过是背后这个男人把玩在手里的玩具。  
“看着，樱。看看我眼里的你是什么样子的。”  
她被强行抬起头来，水灵灵的眼眸躲躲闪闪不敢看镜子里投射出来的，那个满面潮红的、无力反抗的春野樱。  
他抽出揉捏她胸乳的手改为脱去她的衣物，她看着自己被身后的男人剥得一丝不挂，而自己却连反抗都忘记。身上那些之前被吻出来的印痕还没有完全退去，佐助却热衷于为她增添一些新的。她看见两只手伸到了身前，紧接着抓住她的乳房，这一次他的力道更不容抗拒，连带着连胸内侧的硬块都跟着他的抓弄而移动。  
春野樱就在对面的镜子里看着自己。她看着佐助吻过她的耳后，吻过她的脖颈，吻过她的肩膀，他的手在自己的胸上流连，肉从他的指缝中挤出来，又马上变回掌心中间的玩物。接着他的手移动到其他地方，原本冰凉的手在吸附了她身上的温度以后都变得滚烫，几近灼烧她的皮肤。他摸过她的小腹，摸上她的大腿，每走过一寸肌肤他都像是在宣布这具躯体的主权——春野樱，你不属于你自己。  
樱被摸得浑身燥热，下身不由自主地起了反应。不，应该说她所有地方都起了反应，躁动的心脏和不断分泌液体的穴口，根根树立的汗毛和瞪圆了的瞳孔，镜子里的两个人紧密地贴在一起，好像是一对亲昵的璧人。  
他的手掌在体味完大腿光洁的皮肤以后来到了幽深的秘处，他扩开蚌肉抚上中间的珍珠，灵活的中指抚慰着涨红的肉珠，每一下都比上一次力道更重速度更快。樱止不住地随着他的动作浑身颤抖，她不知道自己怎么了，没有了药物的作用可是身体还是会有所反应，洪水般涌起的瘙痒和痉挛混合着酸胀的痛感直直冲入大脑。  
“别……不要……快停下……”  
她的大腿也开始了抽搐，是抽搐，她根本无法控制自己的神经，可不料她下半身的活动都是在撩拨，隔着佐助裤子上的布料摩擦着他的下体，愈发膨胀的欲望顶起她的臀瓣。而樱还是一副没有知觉的样子，颤动着磨蹭一布之隔的分身，无处安放的双手紧紧抓着他的大腿，仿佛那是崩坏之前最后的救命稻草。  
搂着她的那只手臂绷了绷力道好让她不会滑下去，另一只手带领着她去解开自己的裤子拉链，樱把视线从镜子那里移到两人贴在一起的双手上，她知道佐助要干什么，可她鬼使神差地没有抗拒。直到肿胀的肉棒完全暴露在空气中，她才注意到自己流出来的水已经完全打湿了佐助的裤子。  
“不要……佐助君你不是这样的……”

她低着头，把他爱抚自己阴蒂的样子尽收眼底。他的手指在上面摩挲画圆，还不时在尖端用指甲轻刮，她看着自己的花液挂在他的手上，落进耳中的水声都是来源于她无声的配合。不同于直接进入穴道的体验，这种感觉更加具有侵略性，以至于她一瞬间大脑空白，她想停下这羞耻的颤抖，可意识却告诉她，她想要更多。

“我不是这样的？”

佐助一边戏谑地发问，手上的动作却突然停止。被舒爽的浪潮带到话都说不完整的樱一下子从天堂坠入地狱，她快速张合的穴口还在不停地吐出透明的汁液，身体的余颤也在回味刚刚佐助灵活的手指。  
可那手指从她的阴蒂上移开，强硬地伸进她的口中，她又一次抬起头来从镜子里直视自己。  
“看看清楚，樱。这是你，你是这样的。”

是她吗？  
春野樱，是你吗？  
那个坐在男人腿上，被情欲挑逗得满脸潮红，却还一副欲求不满的女人，那个正伸出舌头品尝男人的手指，眼睛雾蒙蒙的都是欢愉的女人，那个被他牵动着握紧男人的肉棒，却还情不自禁地上下撸动的女人，  
是你吗？

她的舌头来回舔舐着佐助的手指，他也在她的口腔里进行着侵略。他用挂满花液的指尖划过她的牙齿和舌根，再安静下来享受女孩子的舔弄，舔干净咸湿的液体之后他伸进去更多手指，女孩子的动作也由舔改为了吸吮。他像是插进穴口那般在她的嘴里进行着抽插，每一下探入都带出来香甜的津液。

“用你的腿夹紧，你知道怎么做的。”

佐助把唇贴向她的耳边，循循善诱地引导。她慌张地摆头：“不，不，我不会，我不喜欢这样……”  
他低笑了一声，看着身前这个紧紧盯着镜子不放的粉毛，竟然有了一丝她真的在慢慢属于自己的错觉。  
樱用纤细的双腿夹住了男人的分身，她的双臂被佐助牢牢扣住，下半身才得以顺利地摆动。她收紧了腿以后便前后交错着摩擦他的分身，青涩但是动情的样子让他忍不住想现在就把她按在床上按在墙上狠狠贯穿她。他强忍着内心的冲动，闭上了眼睛体会着阴茎在她双腿间进退的触觉，樱滑嫩的皮肤和他紧致的外皮一同运动，舒服的感觉推使他比女孩子还要早地呻吟出声。  
他的大腿根被樱的花液弄得湿漉漉，她动起来把液体带到其他地方，她的大腿离开自己又回来的时候总是粘乎乎的。佐助觉得愈发暴涨的炽热马上就要喷薄而出，不过现在还不是时候。他睁开眼的同时重新把手放回她的私处，樱整个身子瘫在他的身上，头落在他右侧的肩膀。原本磨蹭他分身的大腿被抬高，她不得不改用小腿继续先前的动作，但也由此她的小穴也完全暴露在空气中，镜子的正中倒映着她翕合的粉嫩洞口。

他把手指冲着那开口探了进去，略显粗暴地搅动起来。他一下子伸进去三根手指，但丝毫没有惹来任何一丝疼痛，早已经湿糜不堪的花径完美地应承了异物的侵犯。手指被内壁的软肉紧紧包裹着，温热的流动顺着他骨节分明的手指流下来，淫乱的水声再次响起。他没有进行抽插的动作，手指留在里面一前一后地模仿走路的样子开始活动，分不清是痒还是单纯的触觉，她只知道这个人的手指每动一下她就想要尖叫，想要他再往里面的地方再留得久一点。  
“哼嗯……哼……嗯嗯啊啊啊——”  
粉色的小脑袋就在自己耳边，她突起的酣畅叫声一声不落地尽数进了他的耳朵。他满意樱能有这样的反应，手下的动作不由得加快了速度，大拇指按上挺立的阴蒂揉搓，拇指上逡巡的纹路激起更加致命的感受。

春野樱觉得自己的脑袋已经彻底被快感占据了。  
她忘记了恐慌忘记了抵抗，整个人像是一滩死水一般塌陷，声音，视觉，全部被涨起的欲望模糊了底线，那双曾被她热爱的、会温柔顺过猫毛的手现在在她身下为她带去她未曾期待过的刺激。她开始分不清身后的这个人和记忆里的人的区别，她也认不清这个由逃避转为享受的自己到底是谁。  
“啊啊……求你……给我……”  
得到这声请求的佐助很满意，他用湿淋淋的手捏起樱的下巴，让她仰起头能够触碰到自己的嘴唇。樱反手抱住佐助的头，急切地贴上他略为干燥的唇瓣，那一瞬间他准确地把舌头落在她的嘴上，品尝起这个主动送上门的美味。他的舌头舔湿她的下唇，又勾出樱的小舌，他也不急于伸进她的嘴巴，两个人的舌头相互缠绕，交换着彼此嘴里的液体。

18岁的春野樱。  
是什么样子的。  
她穿着一件淡蓝色的短裙，下摆会因为她向自己跑来的步伐而轻飘飘地甩出好看的褶子。她抱着写的密密麻麻的笔记本凑到自己面前，伸出温软的手盖上自己的脑门，试探着问他：“佐助君身体好些了吗？”  
然后她把藏在怀里已经捂热了的矿泉水递到他的嘴边，笑容如三月春风。  
她会小心翼翼地拽拽自己的袖口，扑闪着水盈盈的绿色眼瞳，用极小的声音对他说，  
佐助君你真好。

这样的笑容曾直刺刺地打进他心里过。  
但是只有他自己清楚地知道，他不好，他远远不够好。这样残破又阴沉的自己，却想要霸占这具温暖的躯体，甚至自私地想要把她的心也据为己有。  
身体和灵魂，全都得属于他才行。

持续了数分钟的舌吻以他扶起她的头为结束。她在一片雾蒙蒙里看见镜中迷乱不堪的自己，她的小穴贪婪地吮吸着佐助的手指，小腿夹着他的阴茎摩擦，他的性器就在离自己私密处近在咫尺的地方，而她的嘴上还挂着不知是佐助还是自己的口水，就哪怕是在这一刻，她的呻吟也未曾停止。  
“啊……啊啊啊嗯嗯……哈啊……”  
已经饥渴难耐的身体本能地往下滑动，看到这个样子佐助扶正自己的分身，带着顶端分泌的浊液凑近了她早已等不及的穴口。  
“看好了，樱，你就是这么求我的。”  
他对准粉嫩的入口，一个挺身直直地插了进去。和刚刚吞吃手指的感觉不同，这一次是实实在在的填充，佐助的下身猛地将她贯穿，她感觉一阵仿佛电流般的疼痛自下而上，就连头发都要跟着竖起来。佐助扶着她的腰肢，带着她一上一下地动起来，她每每下坐的时候佐助都会往上顶，以确保每一次进入都是顶到了最里面。  
樱感到一阵疼痛，这种疼痛带来的不是不悦而是快感，她的小穴比之前更加快速地张合着，甚至比她上面那张嘴还要灵活。分身的前端捅过她内壁每一寸嫩肉，再突破重重围栏冲刺到最里面的防线。嫩肉被挤压变形脱离原来的位置，但是每一次都紧紧贴着他的阴茎滑动，牢牢地吸附住他的分身不忍离开。  
“啊啊啊……再重……再重一点……”  
听到樱做出这样的请求，他自然不会放过这个机会，他要让樱好好观赏这幅场景，在脑子里留下他操弄她的样子，一辈子都不许忘记。  
樱看着镜子里的倒影，佐助的粗长被自己反复吞吃，混沌的淫液顺着他的肉柱和自己的腿根飞溅着，阳光落在上面还有晶莹的反光。双峰因为上下运动而晃荡纷飞成翻腾的波浪，下一秒又马上被男人握在手里揉捏，  
“你看你这淫荡的身子，一直吸着我，你还敢说你不喜欢？”  
“哈啊……啊啊……嗯我…喜欢……我喜欢啊……”  
一瞬间她不知道佐助那一声轻笑是不是真的，只知道他的抽送每一次都能把她带去近乎窒息的情潮顶端，她不知廉耻地扭动起腰身，配合着他的顶弄只为了更完全地包裹他的性器，稍微偏离轨道的插入穿透她内里缠绵的软肉，尖锐的酥麻和疼痛感一波接着一波地欺身而上。坐下去时她的双臀坐在佐助的小腹上，臀瓣黏上他皮肤上的花液，粘稠的淫糜声声入耳，杂糅着她酣畅的呻吟，整个房间都是春光旖旎。  
“你最好小点声，”佐助伸出舌头一边舔着她的后背，手上一刻不停地提起她的腰身再重重坐下去，“如果你不想被外面的人听见的话。”

她根本听不清佐助说了什么，快感的狂潮早已让她神志不清。她仰起头完全地沉浸被捅穿的舒适里，充分润滑的淫糜处除了难舍难分的交合之外只剩下最纯粹的占有，她的身体里早已留下了他的印记，他的脑海里也全都是她的气味。

颤动的皮肉相撞，一插一吸的进出，不曾停歇的淫叫，压抑不住的喘息。他的索取和她的被掠夺，正在变成一把刺穿心脏的尖刀，无情地把尚未开始的爱情和幻想尽数扼杀。此刻的宇智波佐助就像是坠入深渊泥塘的将死之人，他心甘情愿地把灵魂交付给无情恶魔，却在尚有最后一丝喘息机会之时一把抓住了樱的脚腕。他那庞大的爱和彻骨的恨，最终也驱使他把他心里最后那片光芒拖入沼泽，剥开血淋淋的心给她看。  
就在她头皮发麻快要失去意识的时候，佐助从她的身子里退了出来，把她打横抱起来走向窗户旁边。樱不停分泌的汁液滴落在地上，被抱着移动时候浑身都冷。当她看到佐助带着她走向窗户时，她本能地推搡着他健硕的胸膛：  
“不行！不行！不能去那里……”

可佐助才不管她那一套，他扣住她的手把她的上半身按在窗户上，原本燥热的身体突然贴上冰凉的玻璃令她忍不住打了个寒颤。樱的双乳挤压在透明玻璃上，臀部被重重拍打了一下，意思是要她乖乖翘起来。绵软的红豆被寒凉刺激得重新挺立起来，但是又不得不屈服得被挤压着。  
佐助不紧不慢地用下身在她红肿的穴口磨蹭着，两个人分泌的体液交缠在一起混合成浑浊的一滩，手在她鼓出来的下乳上勾勒着轮廓。  
如果楼下有哪个人无意间抬起头且视力够好的话，那么看到的就会是这样一幅场景。樱发女孩赤裸着趴在干净的玻璃上，唯一的污浊就是被她嘴边遗留的咸液和口水蹭上去的痕迹。一双好看的大手在下方托起她被压扁的小巧双乳，手的主人就站在他身后用睥睨众生的眼神俯视着，不知道是在期待外面有人看上来还是期待被征服的女人有所反应。

“会被看到的……！佐助君不要……啊啊！！”  
佐助冷笑一声，还没等樱的话说完就把刚刚还在穴口试探的下体直直地刺入进去。他抓起她的头发把她往后方带了带，她一下子因疼痛惊叫出声。  
“你要的，春野樱。说出来，樱，说你要。”  
樱噙着泪摇了摇头，她咬着下唇脸羞涨得红扑扑的：“不……佐助君……停下来……”  
“说，说你要。”他一手抓着她的头发，另一只手捏着她的娇臀，樱的身体也不得不跟着一起往后仰，而这一下正方便了佐助把下身刺到深处。获得解放的双乳软趴趴地垂下来，随着他下身的进出一起晃动着，窗户玻璃隐隐约约地反映着她被后入的景象。  
“说你要我。樱，说出来。说你再也不会跑。”  
他声音不大，但是低沉得像是魔鬼的召唤。樱被插得呻吟变成呜咽，被顶撞的颤动和自己身体对于顶撞的反应令她应接不暇，她眼泪汪汪地话都说不清楚，下面被捅得内壁的肉都要从穴口翻出来。  
“啊……哈啊……我……我要……我要佐助君……我……我再也不跑了……”  
樱无力地把头抵在窗户上，佐助把整根阴茎拔出来再用力探进去，胯骨撞上她的臀肉拍打出层层波纹，她的身子也被向前顶，窗户跟着被撞出卡拉卡拉的声响。她一边大口大口的喘气一边在玻璃上留下一层雾气，佐助扣住她的手按在上面，拉出一道长长的手印。  
“啊……嗯啊啊……慢……慢点……”  
他不知疲倦地抽出，进入，抽出，再进入，樱那早就被翻弄得熟练的穴肉却丝毫不显松垮，依然紧紧地咬着他的肉棒。她一边叫一边哭，泪水和汗水混在一起粘在脸上。  
终于他扣紧了手指，下身竭尽所能地快，被他的分身带出来的浊液再通通被前端塞回进去，皮肉相撞的啪啪声和水糜声夹杂着她的呜咽，充斥了整个房间。她只觉小穴里除了被顶撞带来的快感和舒爽之外还多了别的东西，比如一些不容抗拒的占有欲。他以这样的速度再度抽插了近十数下，然后猛地退出来把樱翻了个身。他把樱重新按在窗户上，她的两条腿紧紧箍住他的腰身，还不容樱反应过来他又插入进去，狠狠地捅到最深处。  
“不……啊啊嗯……啊……”  
佐助完成了最后的冲刺，而樱已经被操得七荤八素，早已不知羞耻为何物。她的手插进佐助潮湿的头发之间，享受着身体自发的巨颤，汩汩流出的液体湿了一腿。他扶着炽热猛地拔出，腥咸的白液尽数喷射在她的胸前。  
他看着樱忘情的样子，就连小舌都不受控制地伸出嘴外，像是在看一件精心制作完成的工艺品。他用指腹把挂在她身上的精液涂抹开来，涂满她的酥胸，在挺立的红点前短暂地停留。  
20岁的宇智波佐助彻彻底底地坠入了罪恶的谷底。  
他一手把她拉下地狱。

宇智波佐助把她拉进怀里，舌尖轻轻厮磨在她的耳边。  
他说，  
“欢迎来到我的世界。”


	3. Chapter 3

-03-  
昏暗的房间里，不时传来两段暧昧的呻吟。  
一段来自宽大的床上，两具全身赤裸的肉体交缠在一块，处于下位的人的双脚被人高高架起，白皙的皮肤上沾满了细密的汗珠，悬空的脚趾蜷缩在一起，随着身上人的动作一晃一晃。  
另一段，则来自床前正在播放影像的电视上，此时也正放着两个交缠的人，被当成小狗一般操弄的粉发少女，冲着镜头放荡地淫叫：“啊……啊……哈啊……不要啊……”  
床上与视频中长得一模一样的少女羞耻地闭上眼侧过脸，要不是她的手此刻被锁链锁着，她恨不得连自己的耳朵也捂住。  
在她身上驰骋操弄她的人轻笑一声，用力捏着她的下巴要她转回来，道：“睁开眼，樱，你这副淫荡的样子也不是第一次见了，还不敢看吗？”  
是的，这个视频里和此刻正被人压着的人，就是春野樱，而一直在她身后进出抽插的，就是囚禁她多日的宇智波佐助。  
樱也不知道这是她被囚禁的第几天了，从那日被宇智波佐助从医院里带回来，她就被限制了自由，手脚都被锁上了长长的锁链，只有做爱的时候佐助才会帮她取下，其他时候她都只能带着这个锁链在房间里移动，这锁链也只够他在房间活动。  
在这因为禁锢而感受不到时间流逝的日子里，樱的记忆却逐渐在衰退。  
她开始想不起前一天自己吃过什么，想不起自己上次见除宇智波佐助以外的人又是什么时候，脑子里唯一留下的稍长一点的片段，就是她和佐助在这房间里各种做爱的场景，还有——佐助坐在教室最后排，低头用湿纸巾认真擦拭手指的模样，阳光从窗外落到他的指尖，照得他粉色的指甲近乎透明。  
而宇智波佐助每天回来的第一件事，就是和她做爱。佐助只给樱准备了各式各样的白色睡裙，内衣什么的也都没准备，方便他一回来就可以掀起樱的裙子插进去。  
就是不做爱的时候，佐助也会要求她时时刻刻呆在他的身边，在他随时兴起的时候，樱就要去愉悦他。比如，佐助会在办公的时候要求樱蹲在他的办公桌下为他口交，有的时候樱半天口不出来，佐助就会直接把她拉到起来，要樱坐在他身上自己动，佐助则继续办公。  
又或者在属下汇报工作的时候，佐助会把玩具插进她的体内要她站在自己的身后，樱满脸潮红地几乎要站不住，但又怕引起其他人的注意，只能苦苦忍耐。淫水顺着脚蜿蜒向下，若是属下走近来看，便能发现她睡裙的裙摆全都沾湿了。有一次她甚至在佐助和属下开会的时候被玩具玩弄到高潮了，她不知道其他人有没有发现，但宇智波佐助却是发现了，前脚属下刚出卧室，后脚佐助就拉过樱拔出她身下的玩具，换上自己的。  
这样淫乱的日子，她每一天就是重复着被佐助干到昏睡，睡醒后又被佐助继续干的循环，除了吃饭洗澡，她一天的时间几乎都在床上度过，当然偶尔佐助也会拉着她去别的地方做爱，比如阳台和浴室。  
而让樱不得不承认的是，她越来越习惯与佐助做爱，哪怕心里再怎么抗拒无法接受，只要佐助的手指一碰触到自己的肌肤，她下面的小穴就会开始流水。樱不知道自己究竟是怎么回事，明明眼前的人不顾她的意愿强要了她，还囚禁了她，明明已经看透了这个人黑暗禽兽的本质，但樱还是渐渐沉迷于佐助带给她的欢愉，迷恋他爱抚时偶尔泄露出的几丝温柔。  
明明，自己是如此惧怕又憎恶这个人。

像是不满身下人的走神，佐助拔出自己的阴茎，拉着樱让其跪起，正面对着床前的电视机，然后又拉着锁链挂在床上本应是挂床帘的铁钩上，樱的双手被迫举起，露出手臂下最为脆弱的地方，无法挣扎的她此刻完全就是一副任人宰割的模样。  
佐助一边低头舔弄她腋下敏感的软肉，一边用手捏弄她充血挺立的乳尖，樱逃避似地闭上眼，忍耐着渐渐又强烈起来的快感的侵袭，然而始作俑者却是在她身后力道不大地掐住她的脖子，声音低哑地命令道：“我说了，睁开眼，樱。”  
樱无奈地再次一睁开一道微小的细缝，但这也足以让她看清屏幕里那个淫乱的自己，被身后的人前前后后地摆弄，被汗水打湿的发随着激烈的动作摇摆，她已经舒爽的说不出话，身子微微弓着，满面潮红，碧色的眼中水汽氤氲。  
视频里的佐助拉着她的胳膊几下迅猛地抽插，她立时发出一串急促的呻吟，娇腻的声音像是用融化的糖水黏在了一起，黏糊糊的淫靡，听得樱满脸羞红，实在不敢相信自己平时在佐助身下就是这么一副淫荡的模样。  
更要命的是，被撩起欲望的身子在听到这连串色情的叫床后，幽穴深处传来一阵难耐的瘙痒，因为佐助离开而感到空虚的小穴饥渴地一开一合地抽搐，樱不禁夹紧双腿试图安抚身体的骚动，可是早就尝过欢愉的身子这点安抚不过是隔靴搔痒，甚至令身子愈加饥渴，难受地扭动，恨不得拿什么东西捅进去止痒。  
“怎么了？”操过那么多遍对樱的身子了如指掌的佐助当然知道樱怎么了，偏偏故意坏心眼地装作不知情地问出来。  
要樱主动求欢饶是对面是她的爱人，脸皮薄的樱都做不出来，更何况是一个恶劣囚禁自己的人，但是一直得不到满足的身体叫嚣得愈加厉害，伴随着视频里断断续续的水声和肉体碰撞声，对性事的渴望渐渐达到了再也无法忍耐的极限。  
“想要说什么就说出来，”佐助啄吻着樱的颈间，沙哑的声音如魔鬼邪魅的诱惑，“你不说出来，我怎么满足你。”  
本就泛红的耳朵被这么一句暗示性极强的话撩得更红，身下穴口的收缩也越来越急促，樱终是无法忍受，略略回过头，朦胧湿润的眼睛哀求地看着身后的人，磕巴地说：“想……想要你……进来……哈啊……”  
耳边似擦过一声若有似无的轻笑，樱未来得及去捕捉，柔软的入口便被一个火热的东西抵住。  
“咿呀——”  
火热的尖端猛地刺入，佐助握住樱的腰不允许她躲开，挺动着腰缓缓地、不容拒绝地强势进入，但因为太过粗长，狭窄的穴道被挤得阵阵抽搐，樱可以清晰地感受到那块粗硬的东西是如何撑开自己的肉穴，直直地捅进来，若是微微收紧肉壁，还能清楚地感知到那凶器狰狞的形状。  
待整根东西都插了进去，樱才终于松开被自己屏住的呼吸，但很快呼吸又急促了起来，伴随而来的，是从鼻息间溢出的和视频里如出一辙的娇喘。  
佐助双手掐着樱的腰，毫不留情地在樱体内冲刺，樱的双手被高高悬挂于空中，随着佐助的动作晃动着锁链，发出“喀拉喀拉”的激烈响声。  
快感的波澜逐渐激荡，涌起的火热吞没了樱，理智再一次被体内几乎要捅穿她的力道而极大的粉碎，樱也再一次被拉入令她厌恶的肉欲之中，无法自拔。  
在一声低吼后，樱的体内涌入了大量熟悉的火热，敏感的身子被烫得发抖，几下抽搐后，体内又涌出几股滑腻的液体。  
佐助拔出自己的阴茎，上面沾满了两人的体液，佐助下床用毛巾擦拭干净，回身看瘫软在床上的人。  
此刻樱正背对着他，刚刚高潮过的身子泛着诱人的粉红，凸起的蝴蝶骨上落着几点梅红的印子，视线略微向下，纤细的腰肢上还残留着几处被捏的发红的指痕，再往下挺翘的股间，正涓涓流出白色津液与淫水混合在一块的浑浊淫乱的液体。怎么看，都是一副被蹂躏过度的模样。  
佐助有些不自然地移开逐渐火热起来的视线，转过身去换上常服，他今天下午有课要回一趟学校，走前没忍住欲望，拉着樱在床上又做了一次。  
佐助穿好衣服走到床边给樱重新上好锁链，然后盖好被子。  
“你一会好好吃饭。”佐助道。  
樱没有应声，像是睡了过去。  
佐助想了想，写了张纸条放在床头上才出门。  
佐助一出门樱便睁开了眼睛，拿起床头的纸条，沉默地看了好一会儿，在手心里揉成一团紧紧捏住。  
樱想把纸团用力从阳台扔出去，可是犹豫了许久，仍旧没有把它扔出去，而是泄恨一般狠狠地扔在地上。  
樱掀开被子床上下来，手上和脚上的锁链都是佐助找人特殊定制的，材质很轻但也很牢固，并没有给樱增添多少的负担，但也的的确确限制了她的自由。  
樱一脚踢开被佐助随意扔在一边的睡裙，赤裸着在房里走动，反正这间屋子没有人在乎她穿不穿衣服，甚至可能宇智波佐助更喜欢她没穿衣服的样子。樱走到房间的全身镜前，镜中的少女裸着身体，纤细白皙的胴体上布满了各种情事的痕迹，这些都是宇智波佐助这几天来日日夜夜留下的杰作，尤其是乳房上和大腿根部，被佐助掐出了各种各样的印子。  
樱轻抚过锁骨上微微肿起的吻痕，有一点点的刺痛，而她的全身，遍布都是这样的吻痕，昭示着这具身体的主人，曾经在原始的肉欲中几番沉沦，与她本应恨之入骨的人拥抱缠绵。  
樱情不自禁发出一声苦涩的冷笑，这具带着情色痕迹的身体，若是被人看到了，被人称作妓女可能都是夸她了吧。  
妓女尚且是为了挣钱生存，那么她呢？那个嘴上一直抗拒着，却在佐助身下扭动淫叫的自己，究竟算什么呢？  
樱知道，佐助的吻和爱抚，全都无关乎爱情，她像是一个被细线捆绑的木偶，坐着躺着，全都依附于佐助的摆弄。这些细线操纵着她的身体，也操纵着她的那颗摇摇欲坠的心。  
有时候，佐助会闭上眼睛吻她，就像是在触碰心心念念的恋人。而她在闭上眼沉溺的那一秒，有一股庞大的汹涌的厌恶感淹没自己，她开始分不清到底是身上这个没日没夜掠夺自己的人恶心还是渐渐习惯于欢爱的自己更恶心。

樱呆呆地坐在镜子前面，看着镜中的自己突然放声大笑，笑着笑着眼泪就从眼眶中汹涌地涌了出来，哭到最后只剩下阵阵反胃的干呕，樱扶着镜子，呕出一滩发臭的酸水。  
进来送饭的侍女恰好看到了这一幕，厌恶地皱眉。但她不敢得罪这个被囚禁在房中的女孩，上一个看管不力害这个女孩受伤的人，此时已被这房间的主子送去非洲自生自灭了。  
侍女打了个电话叫家庭医生来看看，又捏着鼻子打扫干净樱呕出来的秽物，叮嘱樱好好吃饭就退出去了。  
樱木然地看着桌上的饭菜，毫无食欲，但她不敢不吃饭。  
上一次她为了体现自己的抗议闹绝食，宇智波佐助就把春药抹在电动玩具上捅进她的身体，她在地上被操得不能自己，因为春药而变得比平日敏感百倍的身子不知道高潮了多少次，佐助床下铺着的地毯都被她流出的淫水弄湿了。  
宇智波佐助则坐在一边慢条斯理地吃着晚饭，任樱在他脚边翻滚，被情欲折磨得一身狼狈，满脸都是眼泪和来不及咽下的口水。  
宇智波佐助吃完后再赏赐一般地把视线移到她身上，问她还闹不闹绝食。  
起初樱还很有骨气，坚决不吃，于是宇智波佐助就把一整瓶春药的药膏都挤进樱的身体，然后反锁房间，命令任何人都不许给她送饭。  
樱被玩具操了一天一夜，到最后整体虚脱的她已经无力动弹，横躺在地上双腿大开，淫水流了满地，每隔几分钟又因高潮身体抽搐几下。  
佐助进来的时候，她就是这么一副被彻底玩坏了的模样。  
佐助又问了她一次，这次樱耻辱地屈服了，但佐助并没有给她解脱，只是让侍女送来热好的饭菜，让樱一边被玩具操，一边吃饭。  
那场饭后来吃了多少樱已完全没有印象，只是那极致得令人战栗的快感从此就留在了她的身体里，挥之不去，同时樱再也不敢不服从宇智波佐助的话，生怕他又在自己身上玩弄什么新鲜的花样。

樱拿起碗筷，把一桌饭菜全塞进肚子里，她尝不出好坏，只是机械地做吃饭这个动作，只是刚吃下去没多久，樱有全部吐了出来，吐得满身都是，当晚樱发起了高烧。  
接下来的事情樱都没有什么记忆，昏昏沉沉之间，她仿佛听到了佐助的怒吼，她的身体下意识惊恐地打颤，而佐助的怒吼声不知为何又大了些。  
当樱再次睁开眼时，她手脚上的锁链已经被解开了，全身热得仿佛骨肉都要融化了，而热源正来自于身旁把她紧紧裹在怀里的人。  
“醒了？”  
不知道是不是热得过于昏沉的原因，樱竟觉得自己从那冰凉的语句中听到了几丝近乎温柔的关切，樱茫然地眨了眨眼睛，看着近在咫尺的脸，不发一言。  
“怎么了？还很难受吗？”佐助微微支起身子，宽大冰凉的手轻抚过她的额头，“还很烫，要不要喝水。”  
樱抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，点头。  
佐助翻身下床倒了一杯的温水，扶起樱让她靠在自己的身上。樱本想自己接过，佐助却避开了，自己把水杯端到樱的嘴边。  
樱不解地抬眼看向佐助，昏暗中樱看不清他的脸，只隐约看见紧蹙的眉头。  
佐助有些僵硬地命令了一句“快喝”，拿着水杯的手又凑近了几分。  
樱动了动嘴，终是没有说什么，低下头乖巧地就着佐助的手喝了几口。  
“还要吗？”佐助问。  
樱摇了摇头，佐助便把水杯搁在旁边的床头柜上，然后扶着樱躺回床上，为她盖好被子，小心翼翼地揽进自己的怀里。  
“睡吧。”佐助低声道。  
樱闭上眼，身上的火热依旧炙烤着她的神经，但她的手脚却如坠冰窖般阵阵发冷，身边的佐助许是注意到了，握住樱的手把它贴在自己的胸前，双脚也夹住樱的脚帮她取暖，这近乎宠爱的动作让樱一瞬间慌了神，差点就要一把甩开。  
樱惊讶地睁开眼，怔怔地瞪着佐助。黑暗柔和了佐助脸部在白天里显得凌厉的线条，让这张冷峻的脸多了几分平日察觉不出的柔情，一双似融在夜色中的黑瞳，闪烁着樱看不懂的光。  
也许是发烧的缘故，昏沉的大脑不知为何突然想起了樱初次佐助时的光景，那时正是春天，少年站在樱花树下，微微低下头，干净修长的五指轻轻扫去落在肩膀的粉色花瓣。  
风忽地变得喧嚣起来，席卷起一地的樱花绿叶，刹那间迷了少女的眼，从此，就迷乱了一生。  
樱收回思绪，认真地凝视着眼前的人，迷蒙的视线一遍遍勾画过曾经她最是喜爱的眉眼。  
她真的喜欢过佐助君的。  
樱合上眼，没头没脑地想。  
但如果时光倒置，重新来过，她希望自己再也不要爱上他。

佐助的耐心已经濒临到极限。  
他看着躺在病床上已经昏睡了两天两夜的樱发少女，皱紧眉头，忍不住对站在一旁耷拉着脑袋，努力减少自己存在感的医生低喝：“她这样已经整整两天了，你之前说只是普通的发烧，发烧会这样昏迷不醒吗？”  
迎着佐助锐利冰冷的视线，医生身体猛地颤了一下，额边冒出一片冷汗，“这……虽然是普通的发烧，但如果严重起来，的确有可能会这样……等春野小姐烧退了就好。”  
“那你就给她退烧啊！”佐助暴躁地一把揪住医生的衣襟扯过来，“还要我教你怎么做？”  
“是……是。”医生慌张地直点头，走到病床边，拿出听诊器探听病人的情况。  
病床上昏迷的樱皱了皱眉，但被佐助吼得情绪相当紧张的医生并没有注意到，从口袋里拿出退烧贴，撕开包装袋，贴在樱的额头上。  
突如其来的冰凉散去了些许教人难耐的燥热，樱的眉略微松了些，发出一声极低的舒服的叹息，紧闭了两天的眼忽然慢慢地睁开了，正对上医生有些慌乱的视线。  
然后那慌乱立刻变成了喜悦。  
“醒了醒了！春野小姐醒了！”医生惊呼道。  
坐在一旁的佐助听闻立马冲了过来，一把推开医生来到樱的面前，在见到那双碧翠的眼镜时，一直紧锁的眉头终于松开了，但很快又皱了起来，佐助面色不悦地呵道：“春野樱你到底是怎么回事？你到底有没有好好吃饭，身体为什么弄得这么差？”  
脸色本就不好的樱被训得又白了几分，她愣愣地看着眼前忽然冲到她面前凶神恶煞的男人，翠色的眼眸泛起一片湿淋淋的水光。  
佐助见樱好似被自己吓到了，板着的脸稍稍松了些，语气也不再那么严厉，“算了，醒来了就好，肚子饿不饿？”  
樱没有回答，而是看了看被挤到后面的医生，又看了看佐助，怯生生地小声问道：“你们是谁呀……这里是哪里？”  
佐助的神情立时又难看了起来，“你说什么？”  
樱被吓得向后瑟缩了一下，磕巴地说道：“对不起……我……我什么都不记得了。”  
佐助的心头仿似“咯噔”了一声，什么东西重重地沉了下去，他稳住有些虚晃的脚步，朝身后的医生低吼，“你快过来看看，这是怎么回事？”  
医生赶忙上前，用手电筒照了照樱的眼睛，拿出听诊器听了下心率，然后又问了樱几个问题。  
“怎样？”佐助问。  
医生回过身，斟酌着语句对佐助小心地说道：“春野小姐这个状况，应该是得了失忆症。”  
“失忆？”佐助皱着眉，“好端端的怎么会失忆。”  
“这……一般来说遭受外力撞击或者经历极大的情绪起伏，都有可能导致失忆，春野小姐的情况应该是属于后者。”  
“这该怎么治？”佐助又问。  
“这个……”医生面露难色，“心理范畴的疾病是最为复杂麻烦的，现在只能多疏导疏导春野小姐的心情，让她保持愉悦的身心，有空可以带她去熟悉的地方多走走，见见认识的人，说不定哪天记忆就一下子都回来了。”  
佐助没有说话，微微眯起眼睛打量着那个在床上缩成一团的少女。  
记忆里本是红扑扑的小脸蛋因为一场大病褪去了不少的血色，圆润的小脸也消瘦了许多，唯有那双绿色的大眼睛，忽闪忽闪的，与记忆里初见时的那双干净的眼睛完全重叠。  
那是一双在阳光下可以轻易看到深处的纯澈的眼睛，眼睛每一次滑动，都似划开一道关于灵魂的最为纯粹的光，那样赤诚坦然地直视着自己，这一路走来滚了一身的腥臭和污秽，仿佛都能在这纯净的目光中洗涤干净。  
佐助闭了闭眼，一个大胆怪诞的想法缓缓升起。  
佐助低声吩咐医生出去，搬着椅子在樱的床边坐下。床上的少女依旧缩成一团，只是那双露在外面的绿眼睛却是懵懂地打量着他。  
“你到底是谁呀，我认识你吗？”樱如初生的小鸟，站在枝头好奇地探出脑袋。  
树下的野兽怔了片刻，隐去凶戾的爪牙，微微靠近了些，刻意放柔的嗓音带着一丝阴暗的魅惑，“我们认识。”  
樱眨了下眼睛，被蛊惑地放下心防，任由那只野兽靠近自己。  
佐助满意地勾起嘴角，伸手轻抚少女的脸庞，“我是你的爱人。”  
在蓦然撑大的碧眼中，佐助看到了自己近乎完美的温柔的笑意，带着磁性的声音似恶魔在耳边的低语。  
“我们两个人是情侣。”  
“一对很恩爱的情侣。”

END


End file.
